


Derrota

by allec_rameht



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "O suor quente escorre pelos semblantes dos esforçados, mas no meu transpira o frio da úlcera feita por ti em mim."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta





	Derrota

Como uma bola a quicar, meu coração quica por você.

Correndo pelo afã da dor que você me provocou, avisto a cesta certa.

O tempo corre contra mim, buliçoso, enquanto a voz do locutor preenche o ginásio.

A vitória será a derrota e vice-versa. Perderei o tudo e o nada de ambos os jeitos.

Do time oposto, é por você que eu escolho, mas lágrimas serão jorradas por minha decisão.

O suor quente escorre pelos semblantes dos esforçados, mas no meu, transpira o frio da úlcera feita por ti em mim.

Jogo a bola, e seu sorriso que tanto amo nasce.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada disso é meu ou aconteceu, mas eu ouvi a bola quicar!


End file.
